This invention relates to a method for preparing fully cooked fried chicken which is low in calories, cholesterol and fat as compared with U.S. Department of Agriculture data for cooked, fried, batter-dipped chicken, and to the resulting fully cooked fried chicken
Fried chicken is popular, but as conventionally cooked it is higher in calories and fat than desired by some consumers. According to data published by the U.S. Department of Agriculture, a 3.5 oz. portion of cooked, fried, batter-dipped chicken has 289 calories, 87 milligrams of cholesterol and 17 grams of fat.
Various approaches have been used in the past to prepare fried chicken, including frying and a combination of frying and oven cooking. Additionally, water searing steps have been combined with oven cooking steps in selected cooking processes.
A need exists for a lower fat, fully cooked fried chicken, and the present invention addresses this need.